This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of the Histology Core at NVCI is to make available to all investigators in Nevada, the expertise, facilities, techniques and technical support required for morphological, immunohistochemical studies and in situ analysis of culture cells, animal and human tissues. The core supervisors are an American Board of Pathology certified pathologist and a molecular experimental scientist with high levels of training and expertise. They provide consultation to investigators on interpretation of histopathological changes and identifying optimal procedures for preparing cells and tissue of humans and experimental animals for morphologic studies. The core provides services including: 1) routine paraffin-embedded histology including special histological stains, 2) immunohistochemistry on frozen and paraffin embedded tissues, and in situ analysis of mRNA, 3) tissue micro-array analysis and 4) pathology/morphology interpretation. This core will enhance the productivity of research by providing services not available in individual laboratories and allowing investigators to concentrate on their own projects without the need to develop their own histology, immunohistochemstry and in-situ hybridization protocols. In addition, we also provide consistent, high-quality results to investigators. The INBRE award supports a half-time technician and the purchase of small equipment. In exchange for this support, all Nevada researchers are provided with histology services at a discounted rate.